Allergic to Love?
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Buttercup is allergic to flowers and a certain secret admirer, not knowing, has been putting lilacs in her locker for the past seven days straight and she's determine to find the criminal behind this mess. Quick one shot for Marisa Lee's contest


**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

I sighed softly to myself as I walked through the noisy hallways of Townsville high, my short black hair brushing against my shoulders, my lime green eyes sweeping the hallway, and my combat boots hitting the hard cold tiled floor. Just like every other day how boring I thought to myself as I saw that couple in their usual make out spot.

I hit my head against the locker, mentally preparing myself of what could be in there. I put in my combo and slowly opened my locker.

"Ah-ah-achoo" I sneezed sending me back a couple of feet, thanks to my incredible super sneeze. I was on the tiled floor with snot dropping from my nose and of course people minded their own business, it was only funny the first time.

"So it happened again" My older sister, Blossom, says peeping into my locker.

"Mhmm" my younger sister, Bubbles, says nodding her head looking inside my locker on the other side.  
"Do you guys mind?" I ask getting up keeping my distance from the flowers that were inside my locker.

"Ew, Buttercup wipe your nose" Blossom says handing me a tissue that I snatched from her and blew my nose.

"This is like the seventh time right BC?" Bubbles asks and I nod.

"It's a waste really, you being allergic to pollen" Blossom says waving the flowers in front of my face.

"Ah-ah-ahchoo" I sneeze again my eyes beginning to water and my nose started to feel itchy.

"Could you not" I say snatching the flowers away from her, but sneezed again.

"Haha you sneeze like Sneezy from Snow White" Bubbles says giggling and I glare at her. "O-or not" she says cowering.

"I've had enough of this I swear to God I will find the damn culprit" I say throwing the flowers at an unsuspecting civilian.

"Now, now Buttercup don't be so rash about it. For all we know it might just be a secret admirer" Blossom says putting her hand on my shoulder as I huffed and puffed.

"Yeah 'cause someone totally likes me" I say rolling my eyes. Guys are such hot shots not wanting a girlfriend who could beat the shiz out of them and beat them at modern warfare. Not to mention I'm related to the prettiest and cutest girls in school, so yeah I'm most likely to be the last pick of the Utonium sisters.

"Don't think so little of yourself BC, you're really amazing and whoever likes you has great taste" Bubbles says beaming at me with bright eyes.

"Maybe, but I really don't think so. Whoever's doing this is probably just trying to annoy the heck out of me" I say with a sigh. I felt a faint slimmer of hope that someone could possibly like me, but my head knew better than that.

"Well, flowers have secret meanings and this person has been sending you lilacs this whole time which means _first love_ soo if you put two and two together you would get..." Blossom says looking at me expectantly and I blushed slightly.

"That's just a coincidence I bet it" I shout at her and she smirked at me.

"Just admit it BC, you have a secret admirer" Bubbles says giggling.

"No way, just wait during lunch I'll totally prove it" I shout slamming my locker door and made off to my first period as the bell began to ring.  
**Time Skip…**

"I'm exhausted" I say placing my head down on the table of where my sisters and I sat.

"You burned up so much energy asking pretty much the whole school if they had placed those flowers in your locker" Blossom says munching on her salad.

"Did you even bring a lunch today?" Bubbles asks eating hers as well.

"Crap" I curse and then sigh as I hear my stomach rumble.

"You can have some of mine if you want" Bubbles says sliding her container of salad over to me.

"Sorry Bubbles, but I don't feel like eating leaves today" I say snapping at her and she sighs.

"Just because you're crabby doesn't mean you should take it out on poor little Bubbles" Blossom says defending her and it was my turn to sigh.

"You're right sorry Bubs" I apologize and she nods to me. "I'm going to walk around the school yard for a second hopefully getting away from the smell of food will make me less hungry" I say getting up.

"That technically won't work" Blossom starts, but I walk away before she could start a fight with me, no use using anymore energy with that stuck up snob.

I walk around and instantly my eyes started to water and my nose got itchy. "Ah-ahchoo" I sneeze and then rub my nose. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea" I thought out loud and then my stomach began to rumble.

"Isn't somebody hungry" a boy with black hair spiked upward with dark green eyes says looking me up and down.

"My eyes are up here, buddy" I say glaring at him and then I sneeze.

"Allergies?" he asks tilting his head and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm allergic to pollen" I say my eyes starting to get itchy and I rubbed them for a brief second.

"R-really" he said and his face started to turn red.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask putting the back of my hand to his forehead.

"I'm fine" he said pushing my hand away and my stomach growled.

"S-sorry" I say blushing a bit embarrassed and he smirked at me.

"I think I have a candy or at least a piece of gum in my bag just a second" he says taking off his back pack and dug through it. "Here" he says places something into the palm of my hand and rolls up my fingers.

"Hey Butch let's go" a boy with blond hair calls out to him.

"Okay" he shouted turning to the boy and then looked to me again. "I'll see you around Buttercup, ok?" he says and I gave a small nod and then he ran off to his friend.

_I never told him my name, right?_ I asked myself and then shook my head. _I probably told him and then forgot oh, right the candy_ I thought to myself opening up my palm and my eyes widened at what I saw. In the palm of my hand was a small piece of chocolate wrapped up along with the petal of a lilac.

**The next day…**

"Thank you so much for letting me come in so early Mr. Yetur" I say smiling at my chemistry teacher.

"You're welcome, Buttercup I'm so happy to see you taking an interest in this class" he said beaming at me.

"Oh, just a sec can I go get my journal I left it in my locker" I ask and he nods to me.

"Go ahead" he says and I bolt out of the classroom.

I stopped as I saw the boy from yesterday sneaking around the school and I smirk finally finding the criminal mastermind behind all of this.

"Ah ha" I say pointing at him as he opened up the locker door and he froze and started to pale. "You're the one who's been sneaking those annoying things into my locker!"

"So what if I did?" He says looking at me and I shrug. "Did you find out that I like you" he asked standing up.

"Y-you what?" I ask stuttering surprised and he looked a bit hocked too.

"I like you" he says confessing to me coming closer and closer to me until I was pressed up against the locker.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask and he gave me a smile.

"This" he says pressing his lips against mine tenderly and in a quick second he backed away.

"Y-y-you, you jerk!" I shout at him coming to my senses and he smiled at me.

"You can beat me to death, but I'd certainly die a happy man" he says tugging on a piece of my hair playfully and I pushed him away. "That reminds me" he says pulling something out from his pocket and put it into my hair.

"What is it?" I ask and he smiles brightly at me.

"It's a lilac hair barrette, this way you don't end up sneezing yourself to death" he says and I give him a smile.

"Thanks" I say and then take my hand in his.

* * *

**Cosmic: **Well, there you have it ^^ I would have had Butch give her buttercups, but they symbol childishness so yeah. Hope I didn't make it too umm, what's the word? lol I fogot, but I'm sure you guys know it ^^ this was for Marisa Lee's contest *shrugs* I thought this would just be a ton of fun to do and it was thanks for the challenge. The picture was picked out by crown172 so thank you to her~ta-ta for now everyone


End file.
